Bleed For Me
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** A funeral for a hero, for a hero that wanted to live like a normal person without a title to set him apart. Told from the Point of View of a friend he had when he was young, a friend that always stood by him till he left.
1. Bleeding For Me, The Funeral

****

All I ever wanted was to be at your service

But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone

And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose

But now that's all gone

But if you could give me

Just one love, just one life

Just once chance to believe in my..

Just one love, just one life

__

We were young at that time, five I believe. You were always picked on and always the one that did the work at that house. When they were gone we would pretend, pretend that we were carefree sprites that lived in a grassy meadow. Those days were fun and always stuck in my mind, then everything blurs after that.

After your turned eleven I barely saw you... even though we kept in contact I never seen you as we grew in to our teens. It would have been that year we would have attended the same High School, got to enjoy classes without the divided schools and without your relatives about trying to impress my parents.

Then you went off to your prestigious 'private school' the same your parents went to, or so you aid in your letter.

I missed you in those years, even if we moved when you started going to your school. Nothing was ever the same.

People were faking their cheerfulness to me, still trying to impress my parents. Then my life changed, it was at age twelve when you weren't there to comfort me like we used to do when one another faced hardships none understood. My parents were killed, leaving me there fortune... their 'legacy' of rich and such.

For the last thirteen years I have trained to become that of Games, a Tomb Raider. That doesn't matter, it wasn't much of my own purpose but desire. My purpose was to find you and the magical world we once fantasized about. Instead I found ancient kingdoms and lost tombs of magical people, of old civilizations that we always thought about from the pictures in the history books.

With the latest news, my purpose has disappeared but my anger has not.

****

You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you

Now I'm stuck out on a line

Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you

Now you're stuck in my mind

Severus Snape glanced around Harry Potter's funeral, nothing the witches and wizards, yet not his relatives. He scowled at that fact as people avoided him. Albus Dumbledore was present as was the teachers and half of the students from his graduating class. No muggles were about, he noted, as many were present to be at the twenty-eight year old celebrity funeral.

The Hogwart's Potions Master still looked like he was in his late thirties as he watched people fake tears and give false condolences to the Weasly Family. He scanned the crowd and seen a unfamiliar face, looked like him.

Mad at the world.

Dark glasses hid her eyes as chestnut brown hair fell to her waist in waves with red streaks. Her clothing was dark as none paid her any mind. None approached her, but those that did were sitting down. She then moved from them and edged closer to him, not intentionally seeing he was by the door. 

"Fucking son of a bitches." she growled under her breath as she removed her glasses to rub her eyes. A clear hazel was ringed with red as tears coursed down her pale cheeks. "A hero's funeral for a man that wanted to be treated like everyone else." He reached out and seized her arm, causing her to reel and bring her leg up to attack him.

"I am not going to try anything." he stated as she didn't attack, but give him a glare that could have rivaled his own. "Did you know Mr. Potter?" he asked as she laughed bitterly.

"We grew up together, even though he hide the fact he was being chased by an obsessive-compulsive homicidal maniac that killed his parents." she replied as he raised an eyebrow as she shrugged. "If I knew his blood was going to save the world I would have stood by him because he was my only true friends, not because hew as famous."

"Why didn't you?" he asked as she sighed in defeat.

"I never found out till he sent me a scrapbook and note, two days ago. Never got to tell him good-bye nor tell him that he gave me a purpose in life, a purpose to escape our personal hell." she replied as tears fell down her face faster as she supressed a sob.

****

All I ever wanted was to be what you needed

Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong

And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling

We've made it so long

But if you could give me

Just one love, just one life

Just once chance to believe in my..

Just one love, just one life

Snape was slightly shocked that she cared for Potter, one of the only ones in the room that truly did. "I've got to get out of here, these creatures are pissing me off." she growled as he smirked a bit. "Would you care to join me for a few hours? I will pay my respects to Harry's grave in solitude and in the peace we always enjoyed."

"I'll take you up on both offers, miss?" he stated as she smiled weakly.

"Just call me Siren." she stated as both walked from the church to cool tempers and to knock off a few hours before the burial.

"Severus Snape, Siren." he stated as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Alliteration is strong with this conversation." she stated as he was confused. "Literary term for the repeating of a sound."

****

You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you

Now I'm stuck out on a line

Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you

Now you're stuck in my mind

Just one love in my life

Albus Dumbledore watched as Snape escorted the twentyish girl to Harry's grave site. He was close enough to hear what she said as the forget-me-nots were placed on his grave. 

"**You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you**

Now I'm stuck out on a line

Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you

Now you're stuck in my mind

Just one love in my life

Just one love in my life" she softly sang as the breeze ruffled her trench coat. "Looks like you found our magical world, Harry, and I've discovered it. You've helped me discover a answer to my questions." Siren continued with a sad smile as she fell one knee by his grave. "We were young..."

!*^^*!

Possible sequel depending on reviews, if any, and mood. Nothing belongs to me and spellchecker was not run.


	2. Let Go, Harry's Lament

****

I'm ready to let go. 

I feel so alone 

again 

I know that I need you 

To help me make it through the night 

and I pray 

That you believe in me 

You gave me my strength 

To face another day alone 

["Hey Harry!" a sixteen year old Siren Dark stated as she came to a skidding stop in front of a sixteen year old Harry Potter, her waist length braid swaying as she smiled at him. The warm summer day was storybook, no clouds and green grass with blooming flowers and trees. He adjusted his glasses as the rich girl, attitude completely different from all the others he met in the pure-blood wizard families, seemed to ignore the buttering up of his Aunt and Uncle.

Siren blinked as she noted his sunken look and sluggish movements. Hazel eyes took on a look of concern as she reached out and firmly gripped Harry's shoulder, their height was the same. She had came back to Little Whinging in Surrey to visit her Grandfather, four years after her parent's deaths, to attend private lessons on how to run her families businesses and managed their investments.

"Harry." she stated seriously as he looked ready to cry.

"Siren..." he stated before breaking their friendship with words of cruelty and turning to go back in to 4 Privet Drive, ignorant of the sad teenage girl that he turned his back on. His true friend and only source of happiness in the world he lived in, the tears that fell from his dulling green eyes were of regret.]

For the next two years, he was depressed. For two years he started and finished letters, but never sent them. His "friends" tried to cheer him up, without avail. Teachers tried to find out what was wrong, but no answers were given. Harry Potter had done the one thing he regretted because he thought he was saving his best-friend.

Since that day it was a slow death for the teenage celebrity, a torture that consisted of self-pity and the death of a should-be carefree soul.

Tears coursed down Harry's pale cheeks as he recalled that day, the day that was etched in to his memory worse then the death of Cedric. He recalled the songs she had sung him on the cold nights he spent with her family when the Dursley's were on vacation for Christmas, the fact she always believed in him, the strength she made him feel as they were growing up. The strength that gave him a will to live on from day to day as the thrice damned "Boy-Who-Lived".

Then the split from reality to the world they dreamed of, the world he was forbidden to tell her about. He plucked a muggle picture from the bedside table of them when they were ten and trick-or-treating as Merlin and a Faery. On the back was their names and a quote, "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world. -Albert Einstein" That her mother had written.

He sat the picture down and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and ink, feeling inspired to finish his last letter to her and then put together a package. His final testament to the only person he loved without knowing, and missed beyond anything else.

I need you now 

my friend 

more than you know 

when will we meet again 

cause I can't let go 

of you 

This world brings me down 

again 

I know that I need you 

To help me make it through the night 

and I pray 

that your the one for me 

You gave me my strength 

to face another day 

__

Dear Siren:

I have tried time and again to my thoughts on paper to explain why I did what I did those two years ago. Maybe I should start from the beginning with the reason why I did what I did on that damnable day. When you cried and went off I felt like a bastard for having to do that, hopefully you accept my apology.

The world has brought me down and when I needed your reassurance, I could never find you because of where I am now. You always helped me through the night and your smile gave me strength, hell your presence always gave me strength because you truly believed in me. Our games always helped us escape reality, and it isn't possible any more. I betrayed your trust and betrayed your friendship in me, for that I can't make up for as no excuse will cover it.

Well, Siren, it all started when I turned eleven and found out the truth behind my parents and the truth of why I pushed you away. I am a wizard and the school I attend teaches how to use different forms of magic and how to brew potions. The Magical World does exist, 'Ren, the world that hasn't escaped the Dark Ages and a world that worships me because I survived a Killing Curse.

The movies were wrong about the phrase "Advera Kadavera", it's a Killing Curse.

I respect your choice if you don't believe this, but you have a right to know. (Now I am repeating myself!)

They call me "The Boy-Who-Lived" and now a Dark Wizard named Voldemort is trying to kill me, like he did my parents. My life has been hard since I turned eleven, still hasn't gotten any better. Since that damned day I have been slowly dying because you hating me was worse then being hunted down by Dark Wizards.

Through the years your were the only one that understood who I really am, where as now I understand how you felt when we first met. Being famous, rich, or anything else is not what anyone thought of and you were right when you answered my question honestly. "To be rich is to be criticized all of your life and everyone twisting your words, to be normal is to live carefree and out of the world's eye."

The letters that are with this explain everything I have been meaning to send you for that last seven years along with a few of my personal affects and things that I valued more then anything in the world- but our friendship. Take these as a gift that may express my regret to what I did. I should have told you everything years ago, but couldn't... I didn't want to put you in the line of fire for death by my enemies or memory blocking by the so called "Good Guys".

You are always in my thoughts, 'Ren, and for the longest time I have loved you for who you are and always will be. I hope that your dreams come true, even though mine are planned by the Professors and others (Predestination bites). If you are reading this, then I am dead. I hope your dreams of magic come true and that you will never forget me.

Forever your friend no matter what,

Harrison Jarred Potter, Sixth-year Perfect at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft

and I know 

and I need you know 

my friend 

more than you know 

when will we meet again 

cause I can't let go 

no I can't let go

"Harry, mate, what's in the package?" Ron Weasly asked trying to grab the package from his friend, only to encounter thin air as his friend drifted away from him towards the Owlery. As he sprinted away from them, Ron and Hermione Granger decided to follow.

They were eavesdropping as Hedwig flew off with the package. "We may never meet again, 'Ren, but I still can't let go of what you gave me." he whispered as they stood in the shadows, slightly confused. "Hopefully your dreams came true and hopefully you forgive me."

He turned to leave as the two seen that he was crying.

!*^^*!

Well, part one of the prequal... the sequel is guessed to have a small romance between Snape/Dark inless someone has something against it.


	3. My Immortal, Siren's Lament

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

["What the hell is your problem?!" Siren hissed at Harry as her hazel eyes flashed with pent up anger, then sadness, then betrayal. She felt betrayed that she trusted the boy before her and he was now telling her...

"Get lost! I was only hanging with you because the Dursley's would have starved me if I didn't butter up the infamous 'Heir of the Third Richest Company in the World.' Self-preservation before friendship, any ways your as gullible as they come! Who would have though that a person like me would be friends, willingly with the _likes_ of your rich upper class family? Just so you could boast about your beautiful paintings and car collection? How about the state-of-the-art things?" he sneered as her hands were clenched in to fists at her sides as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Your right, _Harry Potter_," she spat like his name was the worse curse in the land, "it was stupid of me for trusting a mooching bastard like you. Run off to your prestigious school and continue with your life, I hope it turns out _well_ you uncultured dumbass." she growled as he flinched at her tone. "I once thought you were different, now I see I was wrong, again. Good-bye, _Miser_ Potter. Sorry for _intruding_ on your _pitiful_ life!" she shouted as he spun and walked towards his house as she did the same and stalked down the sidewalk cursing his existence.

Cursing herself for being so blind.]

Punch. Block. Jab. High kick. Roll. Trip. Duck. Punch. Punch. Block.

The grueling workout that Siren went through was her escape from the memories she had of her broken childhood. The punching bag she was working had seen better days, but nothing was better then taking out her frustration about trusting **_HIM_**.

Tears formed in her eyes as she shut them tightly and punched the ragged bag, not surprised when she drew back and the loud collapse of a sand filling leather object rang in the gym. She welcomed the pain before plopping down and daring her jogging pant clad knees to her chest with a sob. 

"Damn you, Miser Potter, damn you!" she shouted to thin air as more tears fell down her cheeks. _I trusted you with my secrets and fears and you just throw everything back in my face. Why is it I hate you so damn much that you won't leave me alone!_ she screamed mentally before falling back to stare at the ceiling as the sun slowly started to light the dim room. 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

She had lost the red headed man awhile back as agility helped her win the race. Egypt was her second home and the desert her only friend seeing it was life her- hostile, cruel, loving, cold, warm, and always changing yet always hiding something.

She was still running when she got outside the weather worn temple, pausing long enough to offer up a prayer of forgiveness to the civilization she had invaded to get the item. She then took off again towards the horse that was reigned at a fallen column and hopped on, pulling the reigns free and taking off.

Her training had brought her to this point of physical fitness, and nearly healed her wounds. 

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

It was night as Siren sat on her hotel balcony over looking the night sky and sands. She eeped when a heavy package was plopped down in her lap as the owl flew off. "What in the name of hell!" she stated plucking the letter off of the top of the package and opening it.

__

'Dear Siren...'

By the end she was crying again, by the end of going through the objects she was trembling. Everything explained so much, reopening the wounds in her unhealed heart and then leaving a few thoughts in her near blank mind. '_You can't be gone... you can't!_' She mentally pleaded as her tears stained the parchment****in her hands and smeared some of the writing.

Trembling hands put everything in the box before covering her face as her sobbing finally came out to the listening night. No one was there to hug her, to kiss her tears away, to hush her with sweetened words, or to comfort her.

Only the night, stars, and desert air. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

__

The letters explained everything. Through the years I damned him, but now I understand why he did it.

After so long, everything makes sense.

Makes sense...

He can't be gone... god oh mighty! Any pagan goddesses or gods, Egyptian rulers of this desert land, god of all religions... please let him be wrong. I owe him more then anything... he pushed me away to take this pain alone.

Now if he is gone, I am truly alone... truly damned to a fate of paranoia and a fate of being always depressed. It was true... I was always alone without him. Now he's gone... gone!

__

No... please...

!*^^*!


	4. Won't Back Down, Death of a Hero

Kudos to one who can guess the pattern of songs.

!*^^*!

I know what darkness means

The isolation stings

The echoes in my brain

You took my everything

I wont back down

I will not drown

And I cant forget things you did

I've come to bring you hell

Twenty-one year old Harry Potter glanced out over the rooftops of the turrets and buildings of Hogwarts, across the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, past the Quidditch field and all others. The night was falling as the sunset casted a multitude of violet, crimson, oranges, and dark blue over the horizon. The crescent moon was visible in the night sky as stars popped out.

With his fame he felt isolated from everyone... but the one he pushed away.

__

"Go --- cupboard --- stay --- no meals."

"The Mason's don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way."

__

"Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash- drunk, I expect---"

"Worthless boy! You've been hitching a free ride off of us since you were a child! Now you've gone and chased away the only man that would have made me glad you were around here."

"Harry, promise that if you find this world that you will never forget me?"

"My Daredevil, always there when you believe and never at the scene of the crime."

These echoed in his mind as a tear fell down his cheek as he pulled out a recent photo of him and Siren, they were fifteen and it was a sunny day in London... the photo didn't move and caught the happy moment a year before the 'Damnable Accident'. Also two years before he sent the package to the post office to wait.

'_It is your time to die, Voldemort. You will not rise more if it means I have to die with you to ensure it. I hurt my friends- or is it friend? I forget.- without trying but now it is time to pay the piper.'_ he mused mentally as his green eyes narrowed, gaining a determined luster that could have frightened anyone.

It's time to pay the piper, Voldemort!

The shadows that you see

Are memories of me

The truth behind your eyes

Your darkest little lie

I wont back down

I will not drown

And I cant forget things you did

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

__

"Expellirimus!"

"Accio Wand!"

"Tarantallegra!" 

A long shot to give some time.

"Imperio!"

Dodge, pain, burning.

Burning, control...

"You'll never defeat me, **boy**."

"Obridgesco [To become stiff]!"

Cold from the enemy, no other footsteps, only the struggling shrieks of frustration to be free.

__

"Praestigiae [illusion, deception]!"

Voices yelling about worthlessness, about hate, scorn, death, pain, betrayal, loneliness...

'Harry, we will be friends forever no matter what... right?' a soothing voice balm whispered with tears as he paused with eyes wide. 'Promise me that you will never give up, never think you lost me. No matter what, my Daredevil, I will always believe in you.'

"Siren..." Harry muttered as Voldemort blinked and sneered at him. "Deligo!"

Binding, tight and unbreakable.

"Boy, Harry... you could be great... we could be great!" he whispered, seeing his arms were still bound to his sides as Harry stood in his tattered robes as his dirt smudged face held the weariness of battle.

"No we wouldn't, Tom, my purpose was to live a normal life and you destroyed it. I wanted to go through what others did, not a homicidal maniac that was to proud to admit a kid beat him and move on. You took away my life, you forced me to push away the only other person that understood me! For that I don't care what is stained on my hands, be it blood to be it shame." he replied as Voldemort glared, feeling the magic bindings wearing thin with his struggle.

"Your death will be meaningless! They will never care!" he roared raising his wand as Harry imitated the movement.

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

"Your right, the collective **_they_** won't care... but at least one person will." he stated coldly as Voldemort's snake like eyes narrowed and he hissed. "Anyways it isn't how you die, Tom Riddle, it's who you take with you." he growled making a quick motion with his wand as it glowed gold. "I've come to bring you to hell, Tom, to the place where you should have stayed!" he brought the wand up sharply and then down. _"Exsulo [exile, to be banished]!"_ Harry shouted as Voldemort refused to go out without the final word.

__

"Advera Kadavera!" he shouted as green and gold collided.

Exploding, taking out the room, the walls, the bodies, the minds...

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

"He is in coma, that is the muggle medical term used." Madame Poppy Pompfry stated as the Hogwarts professors glanced at the sleeping man. "His clothing was burned, but the few things on him was kept, out of the fact Harry might have had some sentimental attachment to them." The Weasly's were present, even the slightly peeved Bill Weasly from Egypt.

"This woman then takes off and leaves me trying to catch her! I was out smarted by a muggle!" he stated as the twins laughed, but sobered up when they seen the pale Harry Potter laying in bed and somber professors. Pompfry still held the picture, wand, and wallet of the one Harry Potter.

"A picture of him and another in London, apparently, and his wand and his..."

"Wallet." Hermione Weasly added as she nodded with a small smile.

"Who's this?" Ron asked after he accepted the picture from the matron.

Brown hair... hazel eyes... challenging look... smirk...

"That's the one who stole the item I was after!" Bill stated as all glanced at him and then the picture. "Slightly older, but it is." Ron turned it over as writing was on the back.

'Planned futures, as of today: Harry Potter- Artist/Pro-Quidditch Player. Siren Dark- Explorer/Searcher. To Daredevil, Happy Birthday and many Good Luck Wishes. 'Ren'

"He passed her up?" George stated with a whistle as Ginny elbowed him.

"How's he? Will Harry wake up?" Hermione asked as Poppy sighed and the professors didn't answer.

"A slim chance, the magic used was both a killing curse and banishment charm and mixing them are dangerous." Dumbledore replied as all fell silent. "If he does, Harry won't be our Harry but a stranger."

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

I've come to bring you hell

"After four days of laying in coma, Harry Potter of Little Whinging in Surrey has passed away. The child turned teen turned adult Man-Who-Lived died facing Lord Voldemort- Tom Riddle. No one was in the room but those near reported seeing a golden green light before the magical explosion that signaled the end of the war." read Siren out loud on the second day after her old friends death...

Tears in eyes as the package laid in her lap as she stood looking over London from the sliding glass door balcony. She had also received the _Daily Prophet_ at his request and a key... instructions... and the letters and such.

!*^^*!


End file.
